


Lipstick Kisses

by MisanthropicDragon



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisanthropicDragon/pseuds/MisanthropicDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim likes to wear makeup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accidentallytechnohazardous](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=accidentallytechnohazardous).



> I asked Kat to give me a prompt and I finished this junk in like 20 minutes.   
> Enjoy this for me.   
> Forgive for how short it is and stuff I've literally never posted a fic before.

Tim likes to wear makeup.

Not all the time of course, there’s a time and place for everything. The time and place for the dark red lipstick is at night in Jason’s apartment, preferably in bed. Jason doesn't mind really, in fact, he kinda likes it. Tim doesn't do it often, but when he does, he does it perfectly. He spends a long time trying to perfect the sweep of the lipstick over his lips. Clean lip lines are important to him. 

But when Jason wakes up in the early afternoons, Tim is already gone doing whatever it is he does during the day. Jason goes to the bathroom and sees his face and neck are peppered with lipstick kisses and he smiles to himself. When he goes to the kitchen, a mug half-full of coffee with faint lipstick marks on the rim is on the counter. It’s like a routine now.

Jason thinks of the marks as little reminders of his nights with Tim. Or little reminders that it’s something only he gets to see. Tim had been so nervous about showing him but now it was something they shared. Kind of like a secret. Jason is always reluctant to scrub the marks off of his skin, but he does it anyways. He knows Tim can just do it again and again. 

Tim likes to wear makeup, and he does it perfectly.


End file.
